Juguetes de los dioses
by oxybry
Summary: ¿Y si Soo-Won fuera el legítimo heredero al trono por ser varón? 'Este fic participa en la actividad "What if" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".'


**Disclaimer** : _Akatsuki no Yona_ no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en la actividad _"What if"_ del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

 **What if:** ¿Y si Soo-Won fuera el legítimo heredero al trono por ser varón? Propuesto por **mutemuia.**

 **...**

 **JUGUETES DE LOS DIOSES**

El sacerdote cayó al suelo, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, su aprendiz se arrodilló a su lado. Los otros tres hombres en la habitación aún intentaban dar sentido a sus palabras. Yu-Hon se levantó de su asiento.

—Es por esto, padre, que sigo insistiendo que los sacerdotes —casi escupió la palabra—, son una amenaza para el reino de Kouka.

Il miró a su hermano pero no dijo palabra alguna.

—Explica tu punto, Yu-Hon —llamó el rey Joo-Nam con paciencia.

—Por miles de años y hasta el día de hoy la corona del reino de Kouka ha sido llevada por el heredero varón y hay una razón por la que siempre ha sido así. Tener a una mujer como la líder de nuestro reino, nos haría ver débiles, porque las mujeres son frágiles, no son guerreras, no tienen la fuerza y mano dura que hace falta para estar al frente de un reino, para defenderlo, para dirigirlo en tiempos de guerra si es necesario.

—Pero no es una mujer cualquiera o ¿sí?, si lo que el sacerdote dice es cierto… —suspiró el rey—, además, estás hablando de tu sobrina, Yu-Hon, de Yona.

—Con más razón padre, hermano —dijo dándole una mirada a Il—, ¿escogerían ustedes este destino para su hija, su nieta, solo por una superstición, basada en una antigua leyenda sobre la fundación del reino? ¿Dejarían el peso del reino en los hombros inocentes de una niña que solo debería preocuparse por su felicidad? ¿Pondrían al reino en esa posición?

El silencio reinó en la sala y fue finalmente Il quien habló.

—Yu-Hon tiene razón, padre. Esto es un sinsentido, no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Aquellos que reniegan de la voz de los dioses serán castigados —clamó entre lágrimas el sacerdote.

Yu-hon le miró con desprecio e Il le dedicó una mirada compasiva.

El rey lo meditó por unos minutos y finalmente declaró.

—Entonces, que así sea. Nadie jamás debe saber palabra de lo ocurrido en esta habitación.

Al día siguiente los sacerdotes fueron expulsados del castillo por el príncipe heredero Yu-Hon.

…

Pero sueños de rojo y sangre, de Kouka perdida y en decadencia se adueñaron de los sueños de Yu-Hon, atormentándolo, porque mientras la niña viviese, _su_ reino corría un terrible peligro. Y fue así cómo las paredes del castillo se mancharon de sangre una noche de otoño, pero no, no fue la niña, fue su madre, la mujer de su hermano, que se interpuso en el camino, sus hombres habían fallado.

…

Una lágrima escapó de su mejilla mientras retiraba la espada de las carnes del que un día fue su hermano, tuvo que hacerlo, si no lo hacía, perdería a Yona tarde o temprano, lo había sabido desde el momento que abrazó a su hija bañada en la sangre de su propia madre, y con cada _accidente_ en que se veía envuelta la joven princesa. Los murmullos en los pasillos confirmaban sus peores sospechas. No importaban sus palabras, no importaba que él estuviese de acuerdo con Yu-Hon en que las viejas costumbres de sucesión deberían permanecer… Las palabras del sacerdote aquella tarde habían calado demasiado hondo en la mente de su hermano, para él Yona siempre sería una amenaza, pero eso llegaba a su fin hoy.

Y para que ninguna otra amenaza se cerniera sobre la cabeza de su hija todos los escritos sobre aquella leyenda debían desaparecer. Y fue así que la prohibición sobre todo lo relacionado con la leyenda del mito de la fundación comenzó.

…

Sonríe al ver a los tres en el jardín, Yona furiosa con Hak por alguna cosa que le ha dicho, mientras Soo-Won trata de aplacarlos. Soo-Won —piensa—, el próximo rey de Kuoka por derecho. Muchos dicen que se parece más a él que a su difunto hermano, pero Il sabe que no hay afirmación más equivocada que esa. Él lo ha visto, el brillo calculador en sus ojos, la inteligencia y esas maneras tan aparentemente inofensivas. Su sobrino es un hombre de temer y un día será un gran rey, no como él.

…

—Promételo —dice Soo-Won, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Hak—, que siempre protegerás y cuidarás de Yona.

—Ya se lo dije una vez, Soo-Won-sama, siempre los protegeré a los dos, y eso incluye a la fastidiosa princesa.

Una sombra cruza los ojos de Soo-Won y luego sonríe.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames Soo-Won-sama, Hak —reclama haciendo un puchero.

—No puedo hacer eso, Alteza. Un día será el rey.

—Rey —repite y se acuerda de que cuando llegue ese día ni Yona, ni Hak, estarán a su lado.

…

Como siguiente heredero a la corona sentado al lado del actual rey Il, ve a Hak y Yona ser felicitados por su compromiso, no es algo que ninguno de los dos quisiera, bien lo sabe, pero es el deseo del rey y los dos aceptan por el bien del reino. Porque para el bien del reino y la estabilidad de la corona era más conveniente que la princesa se desposara con el general de una de las cinco tribus, y en el fondo Il se aseguraba de que Yona siempre tuviese a alguien que la protegiera.

…

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Il con la mirada entristecida.

—Destino, venganza, por el bien del reino, tú escoge, tío —dice apuntándolo con la espada.

—No lo entiendo.

—Piénsalo, tío, ¿de verdad creíste que no lo sabía? ¿Que jamás me enteraría que fuiste tú, quien arrancó la vida de mi padre? —Il abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo, él asesinó a tu esposa, es justo querer retribución.

—¿Cómo?

—Los sirvientes hablan cuando piensan que nadie los escucha, la gente habla cuando se siente en confianza.

—Así que esto se trata de venganza —afirma con tristeza—, sabía que algún día pagaría por mi pecado.

—No es solo por venganza, tío, el reino se sumerge en la miseria, la gente muere de hambre, otros reinos amenazan con invadirnos en cualquier momento y ¿tú qué haces, tío?

—Evitar el conflicto, es la mejor manera de proteger al pueblo.

—Necesitas ver el mundo exterior, tío —dice Soo-Won mirando a su tío con lástima—, el pueblo se muere, la bondad no es un crimen, pero a veces despierta la avaricia en otros. Kouka no necesita de tu bondad ahora mismo, necesita una mano fuerte que le devuelva su gloria.

—Quizás tengas razón.

—La tengo —sentenció mientras de un solo golpe lo atravesaba con la espada—, pero esto es por algo mucho más grande —dijo a su tío mientras este poco a poco se desvanecía—. Yo estaba allí ese día, escondido en uno de los pasadizos del salón del trono, el día en que el sacerdote habló, antes de que padre los exiliara del castillo. El día que se negaron a escuchar la voz de los dioses, el día en que empezamos a ser condenados por no escucharlos.

Il con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se aferra a las ropas de Soo-Won, _no Yona, no._

—No Yona —suplica, antes que la vida finalmente abandone sus ojos.

—No es mi intención que muera, nunca lo ha sido. Su destino es más grande que tú o que yo —dice al cuerpo inerte de su tío antes de que la puerta se abra y Yona entre en la habitación.

 _Justo a tiempo._

 _…_

Los ciudadanos lloran a su rey caído en un terrible atentado perpetrado por asesinos no identificados y la desaparición de la joven princesa y el general de la tribu del Viento, presuntamente muertos por los mismos bandidos. Soo-Won llora con ellos. La vida continúa y el reino necesita un nuevo líder. Cinco días después de los funerales, el reino de Kouka corona a Soo-Won como su nuevo rey, cumpliéndose así su legítimo derecho al nacer.

…

¿Cuántos años han sido? Demasiados. Sentándose en un trono que legítimamente siempre le ha pertenecido, pero que en el fondo de su mente y corazón jamás lo ha sido.

Todo lo que siempre quiso para Kouka ha empezado a tomar forma y desde lejos lo ha visto, a Yona convertirse en la persona que siempre estuvo destinada a ser, una líder, una guía, una luz, una esperanza, el fuego necesario para mantener a Kouka viva. Lo que Kouka necesita a partir de ahora.

Escribe en el pergamino sus últimas órdenes y toma la espada, la misma con la que tomó la vida de su tío. Con él finalmente termina el ciclo, con él, el castigo de los dioses llega a su fin.

…

Yona ahora coronada como reina está allí junto a Hak viendo la pila funeraria donde arden los restos mortales de Soo-Won, honrándolo como el rey que fue, como el que ayudó a Kouka a resurgir de las cenizas, guardando en su mente y corazón los crímenes que cometió, eso es algo que solo ellos sabrán. Kouka no necesitaba saber que el hombre que la levantó cuando se caía a pedazos, el que hizo lo que consideró era su destino para alcanzar un bien mayor, algún día fue un asesino y un traidor.


End file.
